


my home

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst I guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some thoughts from Vegard Ylvisåker</p>
            </blockquote>





	my home

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just felt like doing this tbh

How can I function, brother? How can I function without you? You mean the whole world to me. 

You walked in on my world busting the door down, not that I minded much, and made my whole world brighter.

You crept into my house like some burglar, taking my colorless walls and empty bed and somehow with those creative hands and that beautiful mind made into a home.

I didn't know that a home didn't just solely exist because it is a house, but that it was made with passion and safety.

Now I'm not saying that the house could be made by hand in a completely remote place from any evil; but what I'm saying is that I can be anywhere whether a house, an apartment, a train, or even a car and it wouldn't even be classified as a home without you in it with me.

I'm rattling on now, aren't I? You would probably be telling me to get to the point already, rolling your eyes or even punching me.

But you cannot silence my thoughts so here I am now, watching your beautiful face rest in the most angelic way I have ever seen.

Probably any way anyone has ever seen. But when I look at you it's like my whole heart flips inside out and the weight on my shoulders becomes lighter.

You are a special person, Bård Ylvisåker. And you probably know that already by how many times I have proclaimed this to you but I don't think you quite understand why.

You're so special to me Bård, because without you in it, I wouldn't have a home. You are my home, You are my life.

If you're beautiful smile and twinkle in your eyes disappeared along with you I don't think I would make it this far in life. 

I would probably be a bloody mess, a fucking loon without you.

You are my whole life, my home, my happiness Bård Ylvisåker. And now that I'm watching you're peaceful face sleep in the gentle sun rays, I just realized that this bed that is no longer empty is only that way because my home is in it.

You, Bård Ylvisåker, are my whole world, my family, my love, my home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but oh well


End file.
